


don't go stealing [that snapback]

by jinwoosmile



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Gen, OT6, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinwoosmile/pseuds/jinwoosmile
Summary: Prompt: JinJin's favorite snapback goes missing.





	

Dongmin’s day had started in the basement of Fantagio’s building approximately twenty hours ago, at four o'clock in the morning. It was now just after midnight, and Dongmin was staring at the sheet music in front of him, desperately wondering why these two specific lines of music refused to stay in his head, no matter how many times he tried to memorize them.

Scrubbing his face with his hands, Dongmin resisted the temptation to clunk his head against the piano keys. His back ached from sitting, his muscles were sore from their training session at the gym that afternoon, and his eyes were starting to burn from staring at his music. With a sigh, he pushed his oversized headphones off and stood up, gasping a little when his spine cracked.

As he slowly became aware of the world outside of the piano and his sheet music, Dongmin noticed voices filtering in under the door of his tiny practice room, much louder than they should have been for other members that were busy working on their own things.

Frowning, Dongmin poked his head out of the practice room. “Are you all doing ddoca without me?” he asked. Myungjun and Sanha were both standing near the camera, but the red light wasn’t turned on.

“No,“ Bin said, from where he was sitting on the floor in front of the mirrors. "Jinjin-hyung can’t find his Yankees snapback.”

Dongmin crossed the room to stand next to him, folding his arms over his chest. “The grey one, right?”

Sanha giggled loudly from by the camera. Myungjun smacked his arm. Dongmin frowned at both of them. Sanha cleared his throat and then said, with more seriousness than the matter probably called for, “Yes. That one.” And then promptly broke into giggles again.

Crouching next to Bin, Dongmin watched the youngest and eldest members of his group suspiciously. “Jinjin really _lost_ the snapback?”

Bin looked at the other two members, then back at Dongmin. He had the sense to look at least slightly ashamed. “That’s what they told me,” he said.

Dongmin looked back over to the other members in the room, but before he could open his mouth to ask them what really happened, Jinwoo entered the room, a Minhyuk trailing behind him.

“I can’t find it,” Jinwoo said, and Dongmin felt a little pang in his heart for how distressed Jinwoo sounded. He looked a bit like a kicked puppy, too, mouth turned down as he started searching through the room.

Myungjun and Sanha, at least, seemed to be a little less joyful now that Jinwoo was in the room. Sanha’s face had gone a bit confused, and Myungjun was biting his lip, glancing up towards the ceiling.

“Maybe you left it at the dorm when you went to shower, hyung,” Minhyuk said, voice hesitant but earnest.

Dongmin only half listened as Jinwoo said no, he’d not been back to the dorm since the day before yesterday and he’d definitely had his snapback before they’d started their dance practice earlier that day. Instead, he followed Myungjun’s eyes, and managed to catch a glimpse of something blue and grey that definitely didn’t belong on their ceiling.

Jinwoo was still looking, now digging through the boxes of props and costumes they kept in the entry room, talking about how his mother had given him the hat the last time he’d been home to see his family. Dongmin crossed to where someone (who probably had been guided by a well-meaning but misguided hyung) hand managed to stick Jinwoo’s hat to one of the rafters on the ceiling with some tape. One jump and quick grab, and Dongmin had it in his hand.

“Here it is, hyung,” he said, pulling the tape off of the hat and holding it out. Jinwoo looked up, saw the snapback in Dongmin’s hands, and suddenly looked near tears.

After Jinwoo accepted the snapback from him, Dongmin wrapped his arms around their short leader’s shoulders. The preparation for their comeback was long and grueling, but as the leader, Jinwoo had even more responsibilities and expectations than the rest of them.

Not one to be left out of any kind of cuddling, Minhyuk was quickly worming his way into the hug, squeezing himself between Dongmin and Jinwoo and wrapping his arms around Jinwoo’s waist. After that it was mere seconds before the other boys had jumped in and they’d devolved into a messy Astro cuddle pile, but it was worth it to see Jinwoo’s tired face a little brighter as he grinned at all the members, the grey snapback in its rightful place atop his head.

And if Myungjun and Sanha clung to their leader a bit longer than anyone else, well. Dongmin certainly wasn’t going to say anything. Instead, he smiled a little more brightly at the boys that had become his family, and rested his head on the nearest shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr!](http://www.jinwoosmile.tumblr.com)


End file.
